


Ode To The Captain And His Teaboy

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Dr Seuss-inspired rhyme about our favourite Captain and his teaboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To The Captain And His Teaboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lannamichaels’s prompt ‘Any, any, Butch Is A Noun (S. Bear Bergman)’ at fic_promptly.

He’s Captain and boss to the rest of the team,  
But to young Ianto Jones, he’s the man of his dreams.  
He’s tall, dark and handsome, and really quite dashing,  
With his long flowing coat and his perfect teeth flashing.

He’s ever so butch; well, he is when he tries,  
From his big manly hands to his strong manly thighs,  
And the smile that he smiles makes Ianto’s legs quiver,  
Whatever Jack promises, he can deliver.

Tonight’s looking promising; Ianto’s prepared,   
There’s plenty of lube and fresh sheets on the bed,  
The Rift will be quiet; they have the whole night,  
They’ll likely be shagging until morning light.

Tomorrow, no matter if raining or sunny,  
It’s a safe bet that both will be seen walking funny.  
Neither will care, it’s just proof if it’s needed,  
The night they enjoyed, expectations exceeded.

So if you should visit fair Cardiff one day,  
And chance to go anywhere close to the bay,  
If you happen to notice two good-looking guys,  
Hobbling along right in front of your eyes,  
Just smile at them both as you wish them good day,  
They’ll be late for work if they’re not on their way.  
The boss and the teaboy, to Torchwood they’re wending,  
And that’s where this little rhyme now will be ending.

 

The End


End file.
